zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Triforce Sword
The Triforce Sword is a sword obtained by Link in the Legend of Zelda: Triforce Sword. The Triforce sword is the most powerful sword ever fathomed. It was created when the Triforce fused with the Enhanced Master Sword atop the Goddess Statue that used to stand tall on the Isle of the Goddess in Skyloft and then at the Sealed Grounds until Demise toppled it over after taking control of Skyloft, causing it to fall over and crumble. This great blade possesses the power to destroy evil, unlike the Master Sword's power to repel evil. It does this through a powerful move known as the Triforce Attack. The power of the Triforce blade is equal to 500X that of the Master Sword proving it to be the ultimate weapon and the only thing with enough power to rival that of Demise's power. =History= The Triforce Sword has little to no history. It is only seen in the Legend of Zelda: Triforce Sword, where Link uses it to defeat and destroy Demise and his monster army. It was created ten years after the events of Skyward Sword, but this was only because Link from 15,000 years after the events of Skyward Sword came to that time and created it then. Therefore, by this logic, it is considered to have been created 15,000 years after the events of Skyward Sword. =Power= The Triforce Sword's power is 500X that of the Master Sword, making it the most powerful weapon to ever exist. This sword also does not have the power to repel evil. It has the power to vanquish evil and destroy it forever, not just defeat and seal it. =Appearance= The Triforce Sword, at first glance, looks a lot like the Master Sword but with the rail guard being what looks like the Triforce. This is because it is the Triforce. When the Triforce fused with the enhanced Master Sword, it shrunk down and embedded itself there in the sword. The blade and the other parts of the hilt then come out of the Triforce. The pummel is also shaped like a peice of the Triforce, but this is not actually part of the Triforce. This is just a part of the sword's design. On the fuller of the blade, very close to the hilt, is the emblem of Hylia normally seen on the Hylian Shield. =Special Abilities= The Power to Vanquish Evil In a sense, the Triforce Sword has the Power to Repel Evil, only upgraded. The Triforce Sword has the Power to Vanquish Evil. Thanks to its incredible power, it can not only defeat evil, but it can also unleash power so great that it can destroy any evil it touches. When this specific power is not being used, however, it is only at half the power it can have. This power is known as the Triforce Attack. The Triforce Attack The Triforce Attack is the ultimate ability of the Triforce Sword. In this technique, the user slashes with the sword in the form of a triangle, causing what seems to be the Triforce appearing in front of the user. He then jabs the sword through the empty center of the Triforce, causing it to quickly wrap around the sword. A golden light then forms around the sword and the arm the user is holding the sword with. Immortality It is believed that the weilder of this sword gains immortality. It is true that Link gained immortality after defeating the Demon Lord with this sword. However, this was not because of the sword, proven when Zelda is shown to have obtained immortality as well. Link and Zelda did not gain their immortality from the sword, however. They obtained it as a gift from the Gods of the Triforce. Category:Legend of Zelda: Triforce Sword Items Category:Legend of Zelda: Triforce Sword